new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Mushi Production
Mushi Production (虫プロダクション, Mushi Purodakushon, lit. "Bug Production") or Mushi Pro for short, is a Japanese animation studio headquartered in Fujimidai, Nerima, Tokyo, Japan. It previously had a headquarters elsewhere in Nerima. The studio was headed by manga artist Osamu Tezuka. Osamu Tezuka started it as a rivalry with Toei Animation, Tezuka's former employer, after Tezuka's contract with Toei expired in 1961. The studio pioneered TV animation in Japan, and was responsible for many successful anime television series, such as Astro Boy, Gokū no Daibōken, Princess Knight, Kimba the White Lion, Dororo and Ashita no Joe, as well as more adult-oriented feature films such as 1001 Nights, Cleopatra (the first Japanese X-rated animated film) and Belladonna of Sadness. Morisawa argues that Tezuka "proposed an unrealistically suppressed production budget... in an attempt to outbid his competitors", a budget that contributed to the Studio's (and industry) low profitability. Mushi Production, plagued by financial difficulties, declared bankruptcy in 1973 and its assets were divided. Tezuka had already left the company by then, having stepped down as acting director in 1968 and formed a new animation studio, Tezuka Productions (which made such works as Marvelous Melmo and Unico). A new Mushi Production company was later founded in 1977. This company continues to operate today. The 60s incarnation of Astro, Kimba, and Sapphire are the offical mascots of this company. Original productions (based on the works of Osamu Tezuka) *''The Mighty Atom (Astro Boy)'' (1963–1966) *''Ginga Shōnen Tai'' (Galaxy Boys Squad) (1963–1965) *''Astro Boy: Hero of Space'' (movie; 1964) *''Shin Takara Jima'' (New Treasure Island) (TV special; 1965) *''Wonder 3 (The Amazing 3)'' (1965–1966) *''Kimba the White Lion'' (1965–1966) *''Son Goku ga Hajimaruyō'' (TV special; 1966) *''Kimba the White Lion: the Movie'' (1966) *''Leo the Lion'' (1966–1967) *''Princess Knight'' (TV special; 1966) *''Gokū no Daibōken'' (The Adventures of Goku) (Jan.-Sept.1967) *''Princess Knight'' (1967–1968) *''Vampire'' (1968–1969) *''Dororo'' (original TV series) (Apr.-Sept.1969) *''Wansa-kun'' (1973) *''Adventures of the Polar Cubs'' (1979) Non-original productions (original TV/film productions, or adaptations of other material) *''Wanpaku Tanteidan'' (1968–1969) *''Sabu to Ichi Torimono Hikae'' (1968–1969; co-production with Toei Animation and Studio Zero) *''Animal 1'' (1968–1969) *''Moomin'' (1969; Produced the anime from episode 26 to the final episode, the production from episode 1 to episode 25 was from Tokyo Movie Shinsha) *''Frosty the Snowman'' (1969; American production by Rankin/Bass Productions with animation by Mushi Production) *''The Mad, Mad, Mad Comedians'' (1970; American production by Rankin/Bass Productions with animation by Mushi Production) *''The Reluctant Dragon and Mr. Toad Show'' (1970–1971; American production by Rankin/Bass Productions with animation by Mushi Production) *''Ashita no Joe'' (1970–1971; original; second series was created by Tokyo Movie Shinsha) *''Andersen Monogatari'' (1971) *''Wandering Sun / Nozomi in the Sun'' (1971) *''Kunimatsu-sama no Otōridai'' (1971–1972) *''Mad Mad Mad Monsters'' (1972; American production by Rankin/Bass Productions with animation by Mushi Production) *''Festival of Family Classics'' (1972–1973; American production by Rankin/Bass Productions with animation by Mushi Production; 17 episodes) *''Animerama'' (film series) **''One Thousand and One Arabian Nights'' (1969) **''Cleopatra: Queen of Sex'' (1970; given self-applied "X" rating in U.S.) **''Kanashimi no Belladonna|Belladonna of Sadness'' (1973) *''Vicky the Viking'' (1974; first six episodes only) *''The Star of Cottonland'' (1984) *''Wonder Beat Scramble'' (1986, with Magic Bus) *''Toki-iro Kaima'' (1989–1990) *''Blue Sonnet'' (1989–1990) *''Ushiro no Shoumen Daare'' (1991) *''Matsubara'' (1992, with Magic Bus) *''On A Paper Crane: Tomoko's Adventure'' (1993) *''Pipi Tobenai Hotaru'' (1996) *''Maya no Isshou'' (1996) *''Jungle Emperor Leo movie'' (1996) *''1001 Nights'' (1997) *''Kuzuryuugawa to Shounen'' (1998) *''Kaitou Gary no Nihonjin Kouryakuhou!'' (1999) *''Kuma no Minakuro to Kouhei Jiisan'' (1999) *''Ecchan no Sensou'' (2002) *''The Man Who Has Changed the History: A Drannage of Lake Biwa'' (2003) *''Nagasaki 1945: Angelus no Kane'' (2005) *''Kochira Tamago Outou Negaimasu'' (2008) *''Pattenrai!! Minami no Shima no Mizu Monogatari'' (2008) *''Hikawa Maru Monogatari'' (2015) *''Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love - The Movie'' (2021) *''Kingdom Hearts'' (TBA; animation (Season 1)) *''Sakura Wars: Is Paris Burning?'' (TBA) See also * Tezuka Productions Co.Ltd., an animation studio founded in 1968 as a spun-off division by Tezuka